halofandomcom-20200222-history
New Mombasa
New Mombasa is a major port city and industrial center on Mombasa Island in the East African Protectorate on Earth. It was the main target of the Covenant attack in the First Battle of Earth.Lord Hood: "This is the only place on Earth the Covenant decided to land. That Prophet is going to tell us why." --Outskirts The city was invaded, occupied, and razed in the course of the conflict. Near the artificial canal in the city center is the New Mombasa Orbital Elevator, a dominant feature of the city skyline. Old Mombasa is located nearby. Mombasa Mombasa had always been an important port of the Indian Ocean trade routes and was captured and recaptured countless times by a variety of powers including Portugal, the United Kingdom, and various Arab forces. This violent history led to its Swahili nickname "Kisiwa Cha Mvita", or "Island of War". The city became part of the independent nation of Kenya in the 20th century. During this era, Mombasa became a tourist destination, boasting numerous resorts and clean white beaches. It was also important as a port city, connecting East Africa to the Indian Ocean. New Mombasa Mombasa changed dramatically with the arrival of the interstellar era. The demand for cheap orbital access encouraged the government to construct one of the wonders of the age: a space elevator. This structure served to lift heavy cargo into geosynchronous orbit without expensive booster rockets. The elevator transformed the city; Mombasa became one of the most important port cities on Earth. An influx of trade, citizens, and jobs drastically changed the landscape of the city. Within a century older housing and hotels on Mombasa Island were replaced with vast industrial complexes and gleaming office towers. A large canal cut through the old downtown sector of Sidiriya to provide docking space for incoming cargo ships. During this period of tremendous growth the city became known as "New Mombasa," with four major sectors: the City Centre, Sector A, Sector B, and the Docks. By the 26th century the city was a dynamic, cosmopolitan metropolis, boasting such amenities as a mile-long suspension bridge, a highly efficient maglev rail system, an automatic highway network, and large-scale recreational areas. The Covenant Attack On October 20th, 2552, a small cluster of Covenant warships exited Slipspace just off of Earth's defensive network. During the ensuing battle, a Covenant Assault Carrier breached the orbital fortifications and made its way to the surface. The ship, which carried the Covenant Hierarch known as the High Prophet of Regret, took position over New Mombasa, deploying troops and vehicles which occupied the city. The city's civilians evacuated, took shelter, or were razed. The Master Chief arrived in Old Mombasa to help UNSC forces liberate the city from the Covenant. After fighting through the maze-like streets of the mainland, the Master Chief crossed the empty beach below the seawall and then entered the highway system and the bridge to New Mombasa. After a series of quick battles in a public park (the Amphitheater) and the city streets, the Chief boarded and destroyed a Covenant Scarab as it passed through the city's artificial canals. The High Prophet of Regret fled from Earth in his flagship, with the Chief and the In Amber Clad pursuing. The Slipspace rift that the ship opened filled the whole city, but didn't destroy it all, just causing heavy damage to most structures. Although the whole of Mombasa Island was consumed by the Explosion, only the buildings close to the Slip-space vortex were sucked through. What remains of the of the city is used for UNSC forces still stationed within the city. Aftermath The new game, Halo 3: Recon is thought to show what happened to New Mombasa, after the slipspace explosion. UNSC ODST's landed in the city, but were mostly wiped out by the explosion, but several of the troopers are thought to have survived, including the "Protagonist" for Bungie's new game. Gameplay In Halo 2, New Mombasa is featured in Outskirts and Metropolis, with about half of the city landscape accessible. The Halo 2 multiplayer maps Headlong, Terminal, Tombstone, District, and Turf are set in this area. Two New Mombasa maps, H2 New Mombasa and Cityscape Classic are found in Halo: Custom Edition. The Halo 3 landscape is richly detailed. In Old Mombasa, announcements in Swahili are broadcast over a public address system. These announcements encourage New Mombasa's citizens to fight against the polythestic "alien zealots."http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/h2dialogue.html?cat=swahili Tterrab Industries, a corporation in downtown New Mombasa, is Bungie level designer Chris Barrett's name reversed. "Mtangulizi Kampuni," printed on a welcome mat at the entrance to the building that leads to the canals, is Swahili for "Forerunner Company".The Internet Living Swahili Dictionary "Keep it Clean" Trailer In the newest trailer released by Bungie, the city of New Mombassa is depicted during the slipspace incident in which it is damaged. This is confirmed by the sighting of the Space Elevator and a sign that states " City of New Mombassa." Sources *Halo 2 Category:Mombasa